nefelibata
by Srta. Takatsuki Sen
Summary: "[...] se había convertido en una conformista de muy bajo calibre, una tristeza putrefacta con vocación de alegre."
**Disclaimer:** **TG** , junto con muchas frases de este fic, no son míos, provienen de la mente retorcida de **Sui Ishida** junto a muchas personas **anónimas.**

 **Nota:** Esta cosa-fanfic participadel **Reto temático: Tragedia rosa** (ni idea, me encanta el nombre, lo voy a usar en algo [?]) del foro _Anteiku: la cafetería para fans de Tokyo Ghoul_ y… No sé, esto está súper raro (recicladorecicladoreciclado) y lo hice rápido porque… Cosas, cosas de humano que a nadie le importan. ~ Pero, saber que iba a tener puntos y que la pareja escogida era Tsukiyama-Kanae (¿Tsuki…nae?) me llenó de DETERMINACIÓN. :) Así que igual así termina y así se van a quedar ciegos.

Por otro lado, no sé bien qué genero es esto, porque no romance, ni hurt/confot, ni angst, ni nada. También está Eto, pero ella no pinta mucho por estos lares. (?)

 **Advertencia:** Típico, spoilers muy leves, nada de sentido, todo OoC y si lo lees me vendes tu alma de cierta forma.

* * *

¿Estaba bien? El sentir algo **así** , ¿tanto alboroto en su interior, por una mirada apenas conocida?

Incluso si se había prometido que no sentiría nada nunca más

(el poquito de amor y ganas de sentir que estaban cómodos en el anaquel de su corazón

se difuminaron hasta el vacío cuando sus hermanos inmolaron sus vidas por ella)

fue imposible para Kanae no tener una pizca de _no-sé-qué_ entre sus entrañas. Para ella, la amenidad en su voz inverosímil y pasajera había sido como el preludio de un hechizo corrompido y muy sucio disfrazado de inocuidad.

Pasó, claramente, sin querer. Raro, espontáneo y natural. Sumamente incierto. ¿Cómo se supone que Kanae sabría el momento exacto en el que el Maestro Shuu aferró tanto sus garras a los sentimientos que creyó muertos? Bailar sus melodías en secreto y suspirar en sus palabras cuando nadie la veía se había convertido en un hábito, uno tan instalado en su cuerpo que hasta se volvía dolorosamente inconsciente. Y se supone que hasta este punto todavía nada pulveriza ni quema, pero sí lo hacía. ¿Quizá porque desde un comienzo supo que aunque las comidas más finas llevaran pétalos de rosa ella estaba podrida?

 _«_ — _Incluso si mi cuerpo se quema, incluso si debo sacrificar mi vida… lo protegeré»_

Al comienzo, era una visión abigarrada de amor; pero continuó y se volvió dador de males esquizofrénicos, a pesar de que Kanae afirmaba novecientas noventa y tres veces que el Maestro Shuu era un ser de completa luz.

(nada sucede por casualidad, y este amor no es contingencia

 _es coercitivo de lo fructífero_ )

Pero las fibras del músculo bombeador de sangre iban deshilachándose continuamente de manera muy compleja.

Y aun así, Kanae reafirmaría: «—Por ti soy capaz de dar mi vida entera, porque eres la persona ideal para entregar todo el amor y pasión que se desprende de mi cuerpo y cae en forma de gotitas saladas y pétalos de rosa» Las vidas excepcionales eran, sin duda alguna, destinadas a las personas sencillas con deseos cumplidos y caminos realizados. Pero, ¿qué es una vida excepcional? Kanae ya no podía definir qué era lo excepcionalmente glorioso, porque su amor ahora era un creador de oscuridad.

«—Desearía que me llamara por mi nombre. Mi nombre real

[…] Soñé que llegara el día en que usted pudiera tenerme tomada así de los brazos»

Tan moribunda y desesperada, tan cegada; se había convertido en una conformista de muy bajo calibre, una tristeza putrefacta con vocación de alegre, escalando desesperadamente en deseos ínfimos que en su visión distorsionada sabían a Edén, un paraíso bañado en deleite.

 _«—Perdóneme, por haberme enamorado de usted._

 _[…] —_ _Nadie va a castigarte por eso._ _»_

El amor no se supone que se sentía de esa manera, no escoce, no lastima, entrega luz y paz y es capaz de reparar las grietas muy profundas de cualquier ser humano, sin embargo, en un mundo incorrecto como ése, ¿se podía confiar en que las cosas no se mantendrían de cabeza para siempre?

 _« […] en esta etapa aún es reconfortante para el corazón »_

Libertad es dejar al alma respirar, y este amor la estaba ahogando desde hace mucho tiempo.

Nunca había sido reconstituyente, ni pacífico, ni luminoso. Ese amor gustaba de fabricar dolores agonizantes para la pequeña rosa alemana.

«Imagina lo precioso que puede ser arriesgarse y que todo salga bien»

(— _si haces lo que tu maestro quiere, no podrás cumplir tus propios deseos._

 _eres defectuoso_.)

Ése, seguramente, era su parte racional de ese amor venenoso hablándole muy cerca de las neuronas, susurrando en su oído. ¿Y cómo podía ella no creerle? Sabía desde el apego que ella no era digna de alguien como Tsukiyama Shuu, y al fin al cabo ella no es de nadie, ni de ella misma. Era bastante imposible para ese punto que Kanae camine con sus huesudas piernas, utópico que realice pasos que no le quiebren lo huesos sin que la imagen de un depredador exquisito ataque la parte trasera de sus ojos y se manifieste en sal que le escurre por las pupilas.

 _«—_ _A veces tienes que olvidar lo sientes y recordar lo que te mereces, Kanae_ _»_

Alucinar con alguna nota musical salida de su garganta era lo único que le quedaba. Allí, entre las ramas de la parte racional de su amor, no quedaba más que aferrarse desesperadamente a la poca carne de corazón que colgaba entre sus venas. Pedazos de carne que a pesar de que se resbalaban de su cuerpo aclamaban y pedían por la oscuridad-luz a la que acostumbraba.

(—Estoy sola, muy sola.

Tengo grilletes en los pies desde el comienzo,

y los ojos cosidos con un hilo diferente desde hace tanto tiempo.)

Kanae sabía que no era ningún ángel, ni nada cercano a ser llamado un demonio. Era sólo un pedazo de carne enamorado, siervo de lo nocivo. Drenaba y llenaba su corazón a su antojo, presionando siempre en su locura, llevándola a sentimiento sometido del a dependencia a sus pupilas violetas.

(—¿Sabes?

No tenemos mucho tiempo, estás por encontrar a tu creador.)

En un camino con dirección hacia ningún lugar mientras sus ojos están ciegos, en su propia cuenta, con nadie a su lado más que el Dios impío que la había encontrado y le había enseñado que debía odiarlo para amarlo, que debía morir para vivir siempre a su lado. Que el amor es retorcido y mórbido, nada inventado en un Edén y que ninguna rosa debía ser bendecida por el cariño de los dientes de un filoso carnívoro.

* * *

 **Nefelibata:** Dicho de una persona soñadora que no se apercibe a la realidad.

Porque amar así como ama Kanae es como una ilusión bien dolorosa. *llora*


End file.
